


Milý Sherlocku: Prvních 30 okamžiků, kdy jsem tě nejvíce miloval

by LilyElfgreen, TessHoneyBee



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Parent!lock, S4 fix-it fic
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:17:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9828842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyElfgreen/pseuds/LilyElfgreen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessHoneyBee/pseuds/TessHoneyBee
Summary: Překladatelská spolupráceLilyJokerBlackaTessHoneyBee. Byl to fakt velký oříšek, který nám dal dost zabrat. Moc děkujeme za pomoc úžasnékraťule, která nám pomohla rozlousknout pár obzvláště těžkých kousků.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dear Sherlock: The First 30 Times I Loved You The Most](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9385955) by [wendymarlowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymarlowe/pseuds/wendymarlowe). 



> Překladatelská spolupráce **LilyJokerBlack** a **TessHoneyBee**. Byl to fakt velký oříšek, který nám dal dost zabrat. Moc děkujeme za pomoc úžasné **[kraťule](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula)** , která nám pomohla rozlousknout pár obzvláště těžkých kousků.

Milý Sherlocku,

**Prvních 30 okamžiků, kdy jsem tě nejvíce miloval**

1\. Když jsem tehdy u bazénu spatřil tvou tvář a uviděl jsem ve tvém pohledu totéž, co jsem sám cítil.

2\. Když jsem se tě zeptal, jestli mi půjdeš za svědka, protože jsi můj nejlepší přítel, a ty jsi úplně ztratil slova.

3\. Když jsi na mé svatbě s Mary pronesl tu srdceryvnou řeč a já si uvědomil, že jsem byl tak slepý, jenže jsem také věděl, že už je příliš pozdě.

4\. Když mi konečně naplno došlo, že sis držel odstup, protože jsi mě tak moc miloval, a byl jsi raději, že jsem šťastný s Mary, než abych byl mezi vámi dvěma nešťastně rozpolcený. (To mě stále občas ohromuje.)

5\. Když se narodila Rosie a já si uvědomil, že tě potřebuju mít u sebe, abys to celé prožil se mnou.

6\. Když zastřelili Mary a já se ke všem choval jako naprostý kretén a ty jsi mě prostě... nechal. I když jsem tě praštil. A následně sis – opět – prošel peklem, jen abys mě udržel v bezpečí.

7\. Když jsi mě bez jakýchkoliv otázek vzal zpátky do 221B.

8\. Když jsem zpanikařil při Rosiině první horečce a ty jsi nás oba uklidnil. Potom jsi Rosie celé hodiny kolébal, dokud nepřestala naříkat, a já mohl konečně usnout.

9\. Když jsem měl krátce po návratu na Baker Street fakt ošklivou noční můru, a ty jsi přišel nahoru, sedl sis na druhou stranu postele, jako bychom byli v armádě a ty jsi byl na hlídce, protože jsi věděl, že mi to pomůže se uklidnit.

10\. Poté jsem strávil hodinu vzlykáním ve tvém náručí, zatímco jsi mě hladil po vlasech a přitom zpíval Rosie.

11\. Když jsem sledoval tebe a Rosie, oba dva na podlaze v obývacím pokoji, ty pokoušející se ji naučit válet sudy. Předváděl jsi jí, jak to má dělat, ale potom jsi narazil hlavou do křesla tak tvrdě, až sis odřel čelo. Bylo to však poprvé, co jsme slyšeli její smích.

12\. Když jsem tě přistihl s tím obrovským stohem pohádkových knížek od Andrewa Langa, které ses snažil naučit zpaměti, abys mohl Rosie každý večer vyprávět jinou pohádku před spaním. A přitom jsi ani netušil, že řadu z nich už lidé dnes nečtou a považují je za nesrozumitelné.

13\. Když jsi mě poprvé políbil, byl jsem z toho tak mimo, že jsem pak při vstávání zadkem srazil čajovou konvici na konferenčním stolku.

14\. Když jsi usnul zatímco jsi choval Rosie, oba jste nevědomky chrápali s otevřenými ústy, a vypadali jste tak roztomile, že jsem neměl daleko k slzám.

15\. Když jsi kombinoval a ochutnával stovky příchutí a značek dětské výživy v naději, že se ti podaří vytvořit perfektně vyváženou stravu, i když Rosie mohla sotva jíst tuhé potraviny.

16\. Když jsi poprvé spal vedle mě nahoře v pokoji, tak strašně unavený, že sis ani nestihl svléknout oblek předtím, než jsi usnul. Ale i tak jsi byl ráno kolem mě obmotaný jako chobotnice.

17\. Když jsi podruhé, potřetí a počtvrté spal vedle mě a zůstal celou noc, protože sis všimnul, že spím lépe, když jsi se mnou.

18\. Když ti Rosie poblinkala župan a ty jsi zamrzl uprostřed pokoje s šokovaným výrazem ve tváři, protože ti konečně došlo, že nechat dítě si po jídle odříhnout má svůj dobrý důvod.

19\. Když jsi vyřešil Lockwoodský případ za – doslova – méně než dvě minuty kvůli tomu, že ses cítil špatně, protože já byl doma s Rosie a nemohl jít s tebou.

20\. Když jsi, jenom pro nás, uvařil večeři o šesti chodech, protože sis vydedukoval, že jsem ten den v ordinaci zmeškal oběd. A následně jsi společně se mnou všechno snědl.

21\. Ten víkend, kdy jsme nechali Rosie u paní Hudsonové a vyrazili do Devonu. (Celá ta záležitost, fakticky, ale hlavně to, že jsme spolu poprvé skutečně měli sex.)

22\. Související – když jsi mi poprvé po Pádu ukázal své jizvy a já si uvědomil, že každičká z nich je důkazem toho, jak moc jsi mě miloval ještě předtím, než jsem ti „Miluju tě“ oplatil.

23\. Když jsi se mnou zhlédl celý maraton Bondovek a ani jednou sis nepostěžoval, věděl jsem, že to nebylo kvůli tomu, že máš rád 'přihlouplé' filmy. 

24\. Když jsem se dozvěděl novinky o Harry a ty jsi mě celé hodiny prostě jen držel. Nemuseli jsme mluvit, protože jsi už věděl, o čem jsem přemýšlel a jak jsem se cítil.

25\. Když Rosie rostl první zub a ty jsi pro ní složil celou sadu nových etud, jednu v každé tónině, takže se nenudila i když nemohla spát.

26\. Když mě při cestě domů z práce zastihl déšť a ty ses na mě prakticky vrhnul hned, jak jsem vešel do dveří. Bylo to poprvé, co jsi mi dal jednu z těch úžasných masáží zad. A zároveň také poprvé, co jsem tě ochutnal, když jsi vyvrcholil. 

27\. To, jak jsi s Rosie v tajnosti trénoval a trénoval, aby její první slovo bylo „dedukce“. I když z toho vzešlo „dedušéé“, oba jste byli tak pyšní, že jste mě překvapili. (A nikdy nezapomenu ten výraz v Gregově tváři, když to slyšel.)

28\. Ten výraz ve tvé tváři, když se z „dedukce“ stalo „Dada Sherl“ a ty sis uvědomil, že tě Rosie považuje za svého druhého tátu.

29\. Když jsem tě požádal o ruku při výročí tvého návratu po Pádu – výročí největší chyby v mém životě; že jsem tě nechytil a nedržel tak, jak sis zasloužil – a ty jsi slzel tolik jako já.

30\. Pokaždé, když se tvoje oči při pohledu na mě a Rosie rozzáří tím způsobem, který je vyhrazený jen pro případy, a já si uvědomím, co pro tebe znamenáme.

Miluji tě, Sherlocku. Tak moc. Stále a na věky. Říkám tomu „Prvních 30 okamžiků, kdy jsem tě nejvíce miloval“ protože vím, že jich bude dalších třicet a dalších třicet a dalších třicet tisíc víc. Miluji tě.

S láskou,  
John


End file.
